In work vehicles, such as agricultural machines, the engine's power is directed to several aspects of the agriculture machine and the directing of the power is often done by way of rotating shafts. The torque supplied by the engine is often directed through a transmission system that may be utilized to multiply the torque applied to a load. The capacity of the engine in supplying power to the load may exceed the capacity of the shaft or that of a subsequently driven item if the load becomes too great. It is known to measure the torque by way of a drive plate that has retaining springs through which the torque is transmitted from the drive plate to a driven plate. The differential position between the drive plate and the driven plate, as torque is transmitted through springs connecting the two, is utilized to compute the torque being applied by way of the drive plate/driven plate arrangement. As torque is transmitted through the plate, the springs are compressed and fingers extending from the driven plate move relative to a reference on the driven plate. This difference then is detectable by a sensor and the information is conveyed to a display system for information to the operator of the agricultural machine. An example of this sort of measurement device is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,153, which includes a device for the measurement of engine rpm and torque transmitted through the drive plate to the driven plate.